How Will You Cure My Insanity?
by Lenny Kagamine
Summary: Belarus had done something that had crossed the line to Big Brother, but can some Hero try and save her from doing something even worse? Can this Hero help change her mind about Big Brother and help her from insanity Maybe not. M is for violence
1. Prologue: Hes Out Of My Way Finally!

Открыть двери большого брата = Open the door big brother  
>Вы знаете, вы хотите, чтобы меня в Большой Брат = You know you want to big brother<p>

_Neko: Yo! It's Holly F. Jones, here!_  
><em>America: AND AMERICA! You can never forget the HERO! *sparkle sparkle*<em>  
><em>Belarus: Sigh, America not already... Don't make me come over there or else...*glare*<em>  
><em>America: I'll shut up... CAUSE IM THE HERO!<em>  
><em>Neko: Well, now we need to get to the important-<em>  
><em>America: IMPORTANT PART TIME! Neko does not own this showmanga or else she would have made me even awesomer!_  
><em>Neko: Yea what America said: Disclaimer, I do not own Hetalia or anything involving Hetalia, except this plot, or things would be happening<em>  
><em>AmericaBelarus/Neko: Now read the fanfiction and like it! Please, america-san will give u a hero kiss on the cheek if you like it! XD_  
><em>America: wait WH-<em>  
><em>Neko: Shut up were starting.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: He's Out of My Way Finally!<strong>

Darkness surrounding me, eating up all my happiness, such a wonderful site this is to see. I chuckle and hold the shivering nation close to me. "Aren't you happy to be separated from Big Brother, China? He seemed so preoccupied with you that I just couldn't help but butt in on your relationship. You do know Big Brother is mine to become one with right little China?" All I get in response from him is silence, a deathlike silence from him, so I begin to scratch my nail down his arm feeling him try to pull away from me. I strengthen my grip on him, "Right... China?" I say slowly hissing each word, growing impatient. All I get out of him is a stupid squeak. Hoping that it means yes I continue to slowly scratch his arm moving down.I pick up China by his long brown hair and drag him into the corner of the large dark room. I throw him down and push him against the wall "You better understand me China-san. Just remember that."

"I hope that you understand what I'm saying China, because Sister wouldn't want to have to hurt you now would she?" I say with a horrific grin on my face. China stares into my face with his big brown eyes full of pain and confusion, while I am sending him daggers with my eyes. I dig my nails deeper into his arm feeling the blood form over the spot.I smile devilishly and see him eyes widen even more. I continue to scratch down his arm leaving a trail of blood. I lift my hands off his arm and look at my nails full of China's blood. I lick them tasting the blood of the one trying to steal Big Brother away from me. I spit it out,

"Your blood tastes horrible, just like the way you will look in a while China," I let out a murderous chuckle. He just lifts up his head and whispers silently over and over again, with a tiny voice you had to strain to hear. "Save me, save me, I didn't do anything," I lift up my arm and slap him across the face letting all my anger take control of me. The impact against his face gives me some relief towards my anger. I look at his expression and see nothing-ness in his eyes. Then I notice the area of skin where I slapped him and it was bright red, yet he hadn't reacted. It intimidated me even more than I already was.

HE was the one who caused me pain. HE was the one causing all this trouble. HE is the one who will pay the price. HE will never be the same again. Was the sentence running through my head as I kicked, scratched, pushed, punched, and do almost anything I could to China. Making him the cause of the problems that should have never happened. When I, I was the one who cause Big Brother this pain. But, those thoughts would never have crossed my mind while I was disfiguring China. Those thoughts were useless as I believed all the lies I was telling myself. I suddenly found myself holding Russia's pipe above my head. I let the pipe hang above my head seeing China's expression goes from surprise, to the empty-ness of having no life. The moment I bring it down to his head, I feel all the distance between me and brother start to come closer.

I feel it dent into his head I have done it. I have gotten rid of the problem that has separated us. I open the storage room door and let in the sunlight. "It's finally done... I can become one with Big Brother now... Everyone is out of my way," I say to myself smiling. I drag China's lifeless body out of the storage room and into Big Brothers sunflower field, leaving a trail of China's blood behind a smiling me. Life could not have gotten better, Big Brother was now mine and mine alone. He was all... Mine.

* * *

><p><em>Neko: Holly F. Jones here saying that you should definitly review my story ... please? I'll give you a virtual cookie! <em>

_America: You better share those virtual cookies with THE HERO! or else you wont get to read the next chapter of course :D_

_Belarus: Seriously, threaten the readers already and its not even the next chapter yet... *sigh* I will set Big Brother on you if you dont review OwO_

_Neko: Just review and please stay and read the chapter ;D_


	2. Chapter 1: How Did This Happen?

**_Translations: Открыть двери большого брата = Open the door big brother_**

**_Вы знаете, вы хотите, чтобы меня в Большой Брат = you know you want to big brother_**

**_Таким образом, причина, почему я сделал что-то, чтобы причинить ему боль= __Thus, the__reason__why I__did__something__to__hurt him_**

**_Я люблю__тебя__Большого Брата= I love you Big Brother_**

**Вы никогда не любил меня, ты только чувствовать страсть ко мне. И похоть это не любовь. Помните, что в аду = you have never loved me, you only feel lust towards me. And lust is not love. Remember that in HELL!**

_Neko: Holly F. Jones here again! Uploading 2 chapters in a day… Because I know I will forget about them if I don't!_

_America: How could you forget about – _

_Neko: THE HERO! I know, I've heard you 20 times Alfred since I've been writing this_

_Belarus: For once I've got to agree with Holly F. Jones on this one. Shut up or I'm breaking this steel wall that separates us._

_America: Wait, What steel –_

_Neko: Thus the point. Now as said as before; Holly F. Jones does not own Hetalia or anything to do with Hetalia other than this story plot! Thanks and have fun reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: How Did This Happen?<strong>

How could it have ended this way? What have I done wrong to deserve this...? I couldn't have done anything too, too bad right…? Except for of course, breaking down his door and many other things... But, he forgave me for that right? Right? He's in my way. China, that bastard of a China, has destroyed all of my hopes and dreams of becoming one with Russia! He just decides to become one with Russia and steal him away from me. That son of a bitch! Таким образом, причина, почему я сделал что-то, чтобы причинить ему боль.

Thus this whole event explains how I am on the streets scratching my nails against Russia's door hearing Russia's, Latvia's, Lithuania's, and Estonia's cries out of fear. "Just let me in Big Brother and all will be well. You know I didn't mean to hurt little China. You know Big Brother, you know Big Brother, let me in Big Brother. I don't want to hurt anyone Big Brother," I say chuckling evilly outside the house. I could feel Big Brothers presence from behind the door making sure that I was not able to get in. "Now why lock me out, when you can lock me in with you Big Brother" I whisper through the door. Suddenly, I feel him kick his foot against the door, like he was trying to push me away.

"Вы знаете, вы хотите, чтобы меня в Большой Брат, Вы знаете, вы хотите, чтобы меня в Большой Брат, Открыть двери большого брата." I knew that Big Brother understood every word I was saying. But all I got in return was silence from everything. "China's okay now Big Brother, I know he is Big Brother. I didn't damage his body too bad Big Brother. I did what was right for you Big Brother -" I got interrupted very rudely by a very angry Big Brother.

"YOU DID NOT DO WHAT WAS RIGHT FOR ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL. WHO EVER SAID I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU DA? WHO? YOU NEVER THOUGHT OF MY FEELINGS WHEN YOU WANTED TO BECOME ONE! GOO AWAY!" I was used to hearing those words from Big Brother so I continued to scratch on the door with my nails; he couldn't keep me out forever. I know he couldn't do it. "Don't forget Big Brother that I do know you. All of your little secrets that no one knows but me. I know ALL about you. Every. Little. Detail, Fault, Fear, Anything. Remember that Big Brother and I'll be back for you. Don't forget about me Big Brother. I will always be here, watching you."

I hear the door open and see Russia's eyes full of blood lust as he stalked towards me. The three scared brothers all watched in fear as they knew that none of them could handle the now crazy Russian. He had finally lost it, "Big Brother you have come for me! I knew you couldn't stay away from me! Lets become one Big –" I was cut off by Big Brother shoving me to the ground and wrapping his hands around my throat.

I felt all the oxegyn around me disappear and he strangled my neck tightly with his big and rough hands. He began to step on me trying to make me feel the pain that China had felt. The only difference we had, was that with each kick, punch, and hit… I could tell he didn't want me. Causing me to feel pain ten times as hard as China had when I attacked him. China had shown no emotion because the one he loved wasn't hurting him. I let Big Brother hit me as much as he wanted. Knowing that I couldn't have stopped him anyway no matter what I did or tried to do. "Я люблю тебя Большого Брата" I whispered struggling to say with the little breath I had left.

He unwrapped his hands from my neck and looked at me, with his eyes full of pure hatred in them. Those were eyes that made any war against Russia stop immediately. But, those eyes brought tears to my eyes as I looked at my Big Brother. The only response from his that I got was, "Вы никогда не любил меня, ты только чувствовать страсть ко мне. И похоть это не любовь. Помните, что в аду!"

Those were the last words I heard before I heard the door creak open a bit as Russia walked away and then came back with a ... Pipe… Then I heard a smash as the pipe come crashing against my head... I feel the wash of pain rush through my body as the cold pipe smash into my head. How could he have done this? Has Big Brother finally cracked? Does he hate me...? Why? HE had done it yet again. China... China had caused all this trouble! I swear to god I will make sure that he doesn't live to see Russia happy ever again. He will pay for the pain he has caused us! If I live, China had better be running for his life and far away from Big Brother.

Or I won't be afraid to kill him.

* * *

><p><em>Neko: Holly F. Jones is here again to say please review! This is my first fanfic for my buddy so I want to see what I need to work on! Hehe<em>

_America: The HERO loves all who review and comment ;D_

_Belarus: ... Am i really this crazy?_

_Neko/America: ... No comment_

_Belaurs: WHA-_

_Neko: And now we are done byeee! *runs off dragging America with me*_


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Hero Yay

_Neko: Heyo! Holly F. Jones here again! _

_America: And me too! Dont forget me! _

_Belarus: Dont you dare forget me either_

_Neko: Okay really people... Shut up. Warning to all from little to no readers whom are reading this: If I suddenly stop writing this, it's because of either stress or laziness. So, just repeaditly send me messages if you really like this lol. DISCLAIMER TIME! It's America-Sans turn_

_America: YAYYYY! Okay, Holly F. Jones does not own anything to do with Hetalia, except for this sexy plot, and if she did, I would have been awesomer than ever!_

_Neko: Lol. Of course you would have! Now story time!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: 'Meeting the Hero'<strong>

Today was the world meeting; I guess I should attend just to make sure no one touches Big Brother, they better remember that he is mine! He still seems mad at me, but oh well. He will get over it soon. It's not like I almost killed China (Um, yea it is smart one). It was only two years ago that it happened. Big Brother shouldn't be angry for that long, it couldn't have been that major of an event to him. It's only China.

I walk to the meeting and see every one's eyes going towards me. I was not a regular country to walk to the meeting and join in, to everyone I was just a side country that wasn't important. I open the large doors and feel death glares coming towards me. I send them back but ten times scarier then theirs were. Then, I see Big Brother, oh how he must've been sending curses to me over and over, I bet he even wanted me dead. I could see it in his eyes. I chuckle under my breath and sit right next to Big Brother and China. China flinches the moment i sit down and keeps his head down as if my presence is a sign of death, which i believe it is. I notice the scars that i gave him running down his arms, the skin still somewhat swollen. Then, I see his head... Oh what a wonderful piece of art his head was, smashed in a little bit and having scratch marks covered with bandages all over. It was like someone had drawn into his head all these tiny details. Big Brother noticed me looking at China oddly and began to move closer to China. I noticed that he moved his pipe towards my direction looking as if to threaten me.

Big Brother on the other hand, had traded places with China not letting ME any where near him. Finally, the awkward silence ends and people begin to come in one by one, each sparing a glance at 'poor' China. Then, Big Mouth Hero comes in and makes everything loud and obnoxious, America. Now, poor Americans, being loud, fat, and eating non stop... Poor poor Americans, (btw, its not all true im a skinny American and a smart blonde so). Nothing compared to Big Brother, Big Brother was quiet, sweet, and always showed some fear around me. America... is just plain old America.

Suddenly, France comes in and barges in between me and Big Brother. "Get away from me France, I don't need this at the moment," I say angerly at him. "Eh, but my love, how can you not want this gorgeousness near you? You know you want me near you," He says in his annoying French accent coming closer into my personal bubble space. "Im pretty sure I don't need you around me at the moment... or maybe, just maybe, you want to end up looking like 'poor poor China'?" I say with an evil grin on my face that makes Latvia cry into a corner. With that, Frances eyes grow empty with fear and pain.

Then, America's eyes surprise me the most out of all the countries. His eyes suddenly became filled with an empty fire, like something had controlled and taken over him. "You were the one who did THIS horrible thing to China?" I could hear the anger through his words come sneaking out. "Well," I said in a menacing voice, "Yes, I truthfully did do this 'horrible thing' to that piece of a shit China, so what?" The room became an absolute silence that was every kids nightmare. America's eyes suddenly sprang to life as he said these few words, "No. Wonder. Your. Big. Brother. DESPISES. Your. Existence," He says hissing out every word that stabs me in the back. This forced my eyes to shoot open, Then I realized something, he was right... All this time America was RIGHT. Tears of regret fell from my eyes. Then I remember, it's all his fault, It's all that damn China's fault! He had caused all of this shit to happen to me and Big Brother! Anger and jealousy took over my body as I stalked towards America leaving a trail of hate behind me.

Suddenly I had my hands wrapped tightly around America's neck. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! DAMN YOU! YOU LIAR! HE DOESNT HATE ME! YOUR JUST JEALOUS! DON'T SPEAK FOR BIG BROTHER!" I shook him violently, before tossing him to the ground hearing his skull crash against the ground. Leaving America chocking on the ground coughing up blood. I crawled over to China and slapped him across the face hard. That slap felt so familiar to China, I could see his eyes open wide in fear as he began to cry, "IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT YOU MOTHER FUCKING WHORE!" I was then slapped by my big brothers large hand. "B-Big Brother... What have you done? I was getting rid of the nuisance that has separated us... Wasn't i doing good Big Brother? I did this all for you. All for you to forgive me... Forgive me... Forgive me Big Brother..." I say with my eyes wide, feeling the most pain of all, Hate towards me coming from Big Brother. Never had I felt this much... hate towards me by Big Brother.

China's eyes were rolling towards to the top of his head while Korea ran towards China along with Japan, checking to see if he was okay. I feel my anger begin to simmer down as I noticed how much pain I had just caused Big Brother. Then, something happened that I never expected before... Tears of sadness rolled down Big Brothers face... because I had done something. One little event, had caused Big Brother to show actual sadness... Towards someone else, OTHER THAN ME! Rage had then began to sizzle up inside me. (Temperamental much?) I stomp over to Big Brother and shove him away from China seeing that his eyes were still rolled up.

Then, as I was about to finally finish China, I feel Americas hand wrap around my waist and pull me down. I feel my head crash against the floor, pain shooting down my entire body. "You bastard! I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH IT! YOU STOPPED ME FROM FINISHING THIS... THIS bastard!" I yell at him kicking his face trying to get him to let go. As I look behind me and see his face shining with his 'I'M THE HERO' look on his face I shudder. He's the only one that doesn't fear me. Why does this horrible bastard have to come in the way of my love for Big Brother. I would've got done killing off the extra troubles but no. HE had to butt in and stop me. "You bastard of a hero. Let me swear to you on my life. You will not live for long if China makes it through. And I will make sure the promise is fulfilled," I say with my last breath as I feel the blood run from my head. All i saw was America's face tormenting me. "What a horrible sight," I think to myself as I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

><p><em>Neko: Well, what a depressing ending that was to this chapter =.= Hopefully some fluff between Belarus and America will come soon for all you people waiting on me... Ehehe... <em>

_America/Belarus: WHATTTT? Fluff between us!_

_Belarus: Hahahahhahahahahah lies_

_America: Fluff coming from her? AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA_

_Belarus: Shut up or im shooting you sooner or later_

_Neko: Lovers quarrel already. Get a room you two... =3=_

_America/Belarus: EW- _

_Neko: Shut up already... =3=_


	4. Chapter 3: Where Am I?

_Neko: Yo Holly F. Jones here! I actually got off my lazy bum at 10pm and started to write this fanfic that people like for no apparent reason! Lol, well, I hope you like this one... I might not have fluff for a long time I just noticed, so... if your a fluff fan and you hate crazy people, like me, than walk away. Wait, I should've warned you in chapter 1 ... ehe oh well then XD_

_America: Yea, Wheres my love scenes here god! Theres only crazy Belarus, Crying Ukraine, And Angry Heros! God... You horrible fluff writer!_

_Belarus: I like it... I'm crazy haha... mwuhaha... MWUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!_

_Neko/America: ... okay then_

_Neko: Now, disclaimer time. Its Belarus's turn this time ... have fun ._

_Belarus: Holly F. Jones does not own anything that has to do with Hetalia, other than this plot that i absolutely thinks fits me, if she did. I would be in the crazy house by now. _

_Neko/America/Belarus: Now, enjoy the story and hope you like the crazy Belarus scenes ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Where am i? Why... Why Was It Him Of All People?<span>**

I wake up feeling as if a war was going on inside of my head, guns shooting through with bullets of pain. I opened my eyes slowly feeling the bright light shine into my eyes. I cover my eyes immediately with my hands to shield the light. "Ugh..." was all I was able to say with my hurt body. I look to both of my sides and examine the room. I see an IV is stuck into my arm and feel bandages wrapped around my head and eye. I feel around my face to see if there was any permanent damage, I feel a bump in my head and guess someone must've hit me after I fainted. I wouldn't blame them though. Who wouldn't want to hit me after what I had done to China? Big Brother must've hit me first though. I could feel the pipe dent where he had hit me. "Such fun memories," I think to myself peacefully.

I feel as though the white walls of the room were closing in on me, repeating to me all my dark and tainted secrets, as if to torture me until I went insane in this place they called a room. Those walls were something I hated, they were as empty as if something had never touched them, as innocent as a new born child. Nothing was wrong with the white walls. it made me so angry to watch them as they teased me. Then, I suddenly heard something coming from the corner of the bed that I was on.

I look to the side of the bed and see Ukraine sleeping at the end of the bed crying silently. "So... She still cares for me... I thought she had hated me every since we were born. But, she took care of me. I guess I should thank her later... Who wouldve thought that Ukraine, innocent little Ukraine, had a crazy sister who stole all the attention from Big Brother away from her. Yet, she still took care of me... Even though she knew that if it was her. I might've left her to die out there," I think to myself as I look at her peacefully sleeping, then i noticed that the window was barred. Whoever put me in here must've known who I was and what I could've done if I wanted to. What a smart person they must've been, couldn't have been Ukraine.

I noticed that Ukraine started to get up and twist around with those big knockers of hers. I lied down making it look like I just got up so I wouldn't scare her or anything, making her worried would just make matters worse since she was a like a two year old when it came to me and Big Brother Russia. Her eyes opened lazily and she noticed me getting up. Her eyes widened with happiness as she began to cry. "Sister! You're alive... I was so worried - I mean, I know that your your, big strong Belarus... But-but you looked so weak and fragile! If it wasn't for A-America-san I don't know-" I cut her off sharply the moment she said America. "Wait, America, the idiot, brought me here. Not you?" I sneer looking at her with a crazy look in my eye. "N-n-no sister. America-san brought you here..." She says wearily. My aura began to darken as I thought of the previous event that America had stopped me from doing, stopped me from becoming one with Big Brother Russia.

"He stopped me..." I say under my breath silently filling each word with uttermost hate. Ukraine looks up at me with tears in the corners of her eyes looking very worried about me, "What'd you say sis?" She asks confused. "He stopped me." I say a little bit louder just enough so that she could hear me and no one else outside of the room. She looks very confused as I said that. I bring myself up so that I was sitting straight, looking Ukraine in the eyes,

Out no where for Ukraine I scream, "HE STOPPED ME!" Ukraine flinches and I look towards her. I put my around her neck and begin to strangler her, thinking that it was America who was right next to me. "You stopped me! You didn't let me finish! It's all your fault I'm here! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT AMERICA IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I scream strangling her and pushing her around as I imagine America was in my arms. I was hoping this entire time that it wasn't Ukraine, that I wasn't taking this out on Ukraine. "It's all your fault... It's all your fault he isn't dead. How could you do such a thing America... How could you? I thought you were 'the hero'. Well, I guess not," I whisper into Ukraine's ear as I keep my hands wrapped around her neck tightly. I feel as she gasps for air through my hands trying to get oxegyn to her lungs. But, that just makes me squeeze her neck tighter, hoping that she doesn't make it. "Die America, let your last breath fall beneath my hands as you take a sacrifice that the little China should've taken. If only you let me finish him, maybe you wouldn't be here at this very moment," I whisper into Ukraine's ear with a mentally crazy look on my face.

Suddenly, I hear the door open and notice that it is... America? I look at who I was holding my hands around and see Ukraine. I was holding... my sister, strangling my own flesh and blood. I loosen my hands as I begin to notice what I have just done. All the sounds around me seem to blur as I repeat the horrid events in my head, I had just tried to kill Ukraine... Believing it was America. What had I done? All I remember was seeing America run up to me and pushing me as far away from my sister as possible. What right did he have to push me away? Seeing as I had caused her pain, I notice America was crying and Ukraine... she wasn't looking as preppy and warm-hearted as she always was. She looked as if all life was drained out of her, she had the look China did when I had tried to kill him twice. America, out of know where, came up and gives me of look of regret and anger all mixed in. He slaps me in the face, letting his anger out like I had towards both China and America, but I felt nothing. None of the pain from America's slap had effected me.

All I remember hearing in that scene was, "You did it again... And i thought... Just maybe, you were trust-worthy enough to live. Now, I don't think you deserve anyone's happiness... Or even live another day in this world... you cursed demon,"

* * *

><p><em>Neko: Isn't this just the most sweet thing ever... America always ending with some serious quote... Sorry if hes a little OCC... ehehe i try :)<em>

_America: IM NEVER OCC! You can make me serious, I just dont like to be. Takes a lot of brain power which means less burger eating time!_

_Belarus: Requires brain cells too, which he doesnt have..._

_Neko/America/Belarus: Hope you stay tuned to read my next chapter, Also, Im starting a fluffy liechtensteinXswitzerland fic if anyone wants to read hehe! _

_America: But im not in it... D:_

_Neko: Oh well! REVIEW 3 3 or favorite or add to watch list either of those are okay XD_


End file.
